A heat exchanger, such as an air conditioner, includes tubes for supplying a cooling medium and heat exchanger fins for increasing the surface area of the tubes. Such heat exchanger fins are manufactured by integrally assembling the tubes and the heat exchanger fins that have been manufactured separately. As a manufacturing apparatus of such heat exchanger fins, a configuration such as that disclosed in PTL1 is known.
The manufacturing apparatus for a heat exchanger disclosed in PTL1 manufactures a heat exchanger by arranging a plurality of tubes at predetermined intervals so as to be parallel, disposing heat exchanger fins between the tubes, and fixing the heat exchanger fins and the tubes to one another.